Zone of the Enders Evolution
by Another Dimension
Summary: The saga continues after Aumaan incident and comes through an Evolution.
1. Default Chapter

ZONE OF THE ENDERS EVOLUTION 

Some thoughts before the making… Legal Stuff 

The story you are about to read is completely imaginable and inspired by Z.O.E.1 and Z.O.E. the 2nd Runner, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that have to do with the Animated series (Idolo, Dolores I) or the Fist on Mars game. I also apologize for any other similarities with other fun fiction projects. I grand you that my story is my own and not stolen from someone else. Some of the characters that appear are not mine but they have appeared in Z.O.E. games or anime, these characters are reserved to KONAMI or their original creators. This story is made in name of entertainment and not to have any financial gain from it. On a final note this story has the right to appear only in the website(s) which is/are interested. Do not try to copy it, steal it or use it in any other site without my permission.

Geo "jeh" (also known as J. Iridion)

I wish you enjoy the story!

The story contains some phrases or names that are not mine so here I present you their origin.

**"…Together we stand divided we fall…"** (Chapter 1) phrase from a song of Pink Floyd called "Hey you".

**"Sangre Viendo"** (Contents) name of non-natural phenomenon in The X Files book Whirlwind. It means, "Bloody wind".

**"I am become Death, the Destroyer of worlds"** (Part 7,Chapter 3 "Evil Unleashed") comes from Hindu poem. Also Robert Oppenheimer said it when he saw that the atomic bomb worked (July 16 1945, Los Alamos).

Special Thanks 

This story is devoted to Anne Steenfatt, Maria Pataki, Chrisa Kaliakou my family and my best friends Nick, George and Antonio.

Many thanks to Silvace Atronach (ZOE Triad) and Wing Zero Alpha (ZOE Resurrection) for their support. Don't hesitate to read their stories!

Also I would like to thank Sofia Mavratza for checking my work for spelling or grammatical mistakes.

ZONE OF THE ENDERS EVOLUTION CONTENTS PART 1 EARTH 

**Chapter 1: The beginning of a saga**

**Chapter 2: The chosen souls**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected encounter**

**Chapter 4: Friends from the past**

**Chapter 5: The age of Evolution**

**Chapter 6: The awakening of the Knight**

**Chapter 7: The Angel of Death**

**Chapter 8: Bloody training**

**Chapter 9: Ally of Destiny**

**Chapter 10: From Earth and Beyond: The birth of Apocalypse**

PART 2 ORBITAL SPACE STATION 

**Chapter 1: The Armada of mystery**

**Chapter 2: The battle of chaos**

**Chapter 3: Deadly remains of the past**

PART 3 MOON 

**Chapter 1: The abandoned station**

**Chapter 2: Secret Lab**

**Chapter 3: The sin and the punishment**

**Chapter 4: The dark side of the moon**

PART 4 EN ROUTE TO MARS 

**Chapter 1: Proteas**

**Chapter 2: Reinforcement**

**Chapter 3: Battle for revenge**

**Chapter 4: Forgotten Foe**

PART 5 ASTEROID BELT 

**Chapter 1: The Labyrinth**

**Chapter 2: The Wreckage**

**Chapter 3: Sangre Viendo**

**Chapter 4: The Lady of Salvation**

**  
**

**_PART 6 JUPITER_**

**Chapter 1: Battle for Antilia**

**Chapter 2: Sacred Vows**

**Chapter 3: A new Enemy**

**Chapter 4: Shadow on Calisto**

**Chapter 5: The Rendez vous**

PART 7 SATURN 

**Chapter 1: The secret of Titan**__

**Chapter 2: "Andromeda"**

**Chapter 3: Evil Unleashed**

PART 8 PLUTO 

**Chapter 1: The Ruler of the Underworld, The Ruler of the Overworld**__

**Chapter 2: Final Battle**

**Chapter 3: Tragic End**

PART 9 ZONE OF THE ENDERS 

**Chapter 1: A Light of Hope**__

**Chapter 2: Wrath of the Gods**

**Chapter 3: Finale at the Edge of the World **

PART 10 CONCLUSION 

**Chapter 1: A new star in the sky**

**Chapter 2: Guardians of Humanity**

**  
**

**_ZONE OF THE ENDERS EVOLUTION_**

**_PART 1_**

**__**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Saga 

Aumaan. The ultimate fortress has fallen (2174 AD) after years of battles, now peace was likely to begin but this was just an illusion. One year after the destruction of the fortress (2175 AD), Jehuty, mysteriously disappears, while the characters that were involved in the incident become totally forgotten. Another 3 years passed "peacefully" till something new started to rise. The leftovers of Bahram start to resume their remaining strength; led by an unknown person; trying to resurrect what they have lost, even Aumaan itself. In their base, Earth, somewhere in the cold Siberia is where our story starts…

In one of the cold rooms of the underground base a lone figure was sitting in his office. His black eyes were staring to some designs of an Orbital Frame. From his scientific appearance you could easily understand his position in Bahram. He put his hands on his bald head and tried to relax, obviously he was concerned on something.

"The amplifier will have deadly side effects, not only to the Orbital Frame but to the Frame Runner itself; I think I should inform the boss about it; he is the operator of this war machine" Jose thought while sitting in his office, which was located in the Construction Chamber. He has been working for Bahraam for years and had helped in the construction and development of the Orbital Frames along with Lloyd; but now it is different; now he is alone and the boss wants the ultimate Orbital Frame, just like Aumaan Anubis; and he wants it now. "I hope he will understand me," thought Jose because boss's thirst for power had made him quite ruthless.

BEEP! BEEP! The personal cell phone rang.

"Yes, Jose here… oh! Is that you sir, I was about to inform you that… …what?! But sir! Azrael hasn't finished yet so how can I start… …Okay! I got it, I'm on my way!" while he was closing the cell phone a grief in his face showed how annoyed he was from this talk.

"You idiot!!!" he shouted, "That's it! I have my own limits, I'll show you with the first chance!"

He rushed through his office and started climbing at the top of the Construction Chamber where the exit was located, by using the elevator. At the top of the huge room he took a last glance at his "new baby" as he called Azrael. The Orbital Frame was nearly complete, it was standing tall and still with it's silver-blue armor open in most parts of the body, the thrusters, which looked like large metal angel wings, were hold in mid air fully operational but still disconnected from the main body, the energy based weaponry was hidden in the Frame's armor so it appeared like without any weapon. Jose could feel Azrael's lifeless gaze behind it's armored helmet, which covered most of the Frame's face piercing his spine with a cold feeling.  One more step was needed before the connection of the parts and the Ultimate war machine would be born. 

"What does he want now? What crazy idea has come up with again?" he thought as he walked through the underground corridors of the base - which was unmatched by any other base before Aumaan, located in Siberia just under the nose of the UNSF. They had been here even before Aumaan, that was their first home and till now nobody had uncovered them - at the same time he tried to be calm and not show the boss that he was nervous as each step he made brought him closer and closer to the boss's office.

Meanwhile a discussion between two men was held there:

-"Rene, can we trust this fool?"

-"This is something I can't tell yet. Even though his past was remarkable I can only make predictions. Only time will tell for sure." 

-"I don't think he deserves to handle that project!"

-"Alex, could you please shut up! You're jealous because you didn't take that project, aren't you?"

-"You will regret it!"

-"My father trusted him!"

-"That's why he is dead!"

-"No, Jehuty's Runner killed him, not Jose."

-"Okay, maybe Jehuty, maybe Jose, maybe even himself."

-"I don't understand…"

-"I mean that what counts is the skill of the Runner not the Frame abilities, if he wasn't skillful…"

-"How dare you, you…"

He had hardly finished his sentence, when the guard entered the room

-"Sorry to interrupt sir but Jose has come, shall I let him in?

-"Yes, please let him in."

Jose entered the office-he saw that Alex, his rival, was there as well; the boss was sitting in his office. 

-"You wanted to see me sir."

-"Yes Jose, I have something important to discuss with you."

-"I also want to inform you about Azrael sir."

-"Forget Azrael, Alex will be responsible for it now, you have a greater job to do."

-"Forget Azrael?! Sir, I have been working on this Frame for nearly three years now, this entire job was made for nothing? That's… that's insane!"

-"Personally, I don't think it is better than Aumaan Anubis." said Alex

Jose looked at Alex like he was going to kill him

-"Oh, yeah?! Go and check it if you want!" Jose shouted

-"Enough, both of you idiots!" the boss shouted, "Alex, you are responsible for Azrael. Go now that's an order."

-"But…" Alex said

-"I said GO!" the boss said in anger

Alex looked his boss in the eyes and understood that he couldn't change his boss's mind. Rene wasn't his friend anymore; after his father's death he had "transformed" into a ruthless boss.

-"You will regret this someday I promise…" Alex said "…remember that, Together we stand, divided we fall."

With these last words Alex left the office, the next five minutes the office was quiet-the breathing of the two men was the only thing that broke the silence.

The silence was shuttered when Rene, the boss of the entire Bahram, with a face full of mixed emotions whispered some words. 

-"Anyways…that…was about to happen…sooner or later."

He obviously tried to keep up; he closed his eyes for a moment and seconds later he started again.

-"Listen Jose I know how you must feel that I give your job to someone that can even destroy it, because it is yours, but please understand, the new project you will take is far more important!"

-"Okay Boss, I give up, but could you please give me a clue?"

-"Do you see that file on my desk? Please take a look at it and then we'll discuss it."

Jose took and opened the file in which he found some reports, names of Frame Runners, mechanical designs and even photos of an Orbital Frame.

-"Do you recognize that Frame, Jose?"

-"Yes sir, that's Jehuty, and so what? This Frame has been lost since the destruction of Aumaan."

-"Or so you think!"

-"I don't understand!"

-"You will when you will get at Sector X, in the file you will find what I want from you. Also take this key card, it will give you access at the sector. Now please go."

-"Yes, sir!"

Jose left the office and Rene sat on his armchair. His thought went back in time some decades ago when he was a lad and his parents were alive; forgotten memories buried in his heart and mind, were unleashed and tears came out of his eyes and a silent promise began: 

-"God, give me strength, let me accomplish my father's dream and take revenge for his death."

At the same time Alex was arriving at the Construction Chamber. When he entered, he stood still; he was so impressed by his rival's work that he found himself staring at Azrael, like he saw Orbital Frame for the first time. Then he reached Jose's office while his mind was on Rene 

-"Sins of the parents that haunt their children. If Rene new about his father's true life" he thought, but his mind quickly cleared as he found an important note engraved on the mechanical designs of Azrael written by Jose:

"…The P.A.S. - the devise which multiplies the power of the brainwaves and the aura that surrounds the human body in unbelievable levels and lets the human become one with the Orbital Frame, because of the same frequency that the brainwave power has with the metatron that flows in the anti-proton reactor – still needs improvement. The experiments show that the Frame Runner can suffer major damage in the brain, with health hazards ranging from complete paralysis of the body, coma and even death. Because of the above, Azrael will take some more time to be completed…"

P.S.: Inform the Boss

-"Hmm! Quite interesting!" Alex thought " If I put this system in Azrael a…small accident will give me the opportunity to kick Jose out from Bahram, and show the Boss the error of his ways."

Meanwhile, Jose reached the last floor of the underground base where Sector X was located. He was curious about what was hiding there, what he will see, as this sector was accessible only to the boss. He reached the huge door that blocked the way, entered a certain password in the control pad next to it. A computer voice said, "Please insert your ID card". He inserted the card with the thought "That's Boss's card, not mine." While the machine read the card, he looked at the instructions that the Boss gave him. The instructions said simply but clearly: "I want that Frame to be even more powerful than Aumaan Anubis" 

-"Hmm! We will see" Jose thought

-"Card identification complete Mr. Jose you are allowed to pass," said the computer voice

-"What?! The card has my ID? Wow! I appreciate that!"

He put the card in his pocket and tried to open the door 

-"The moment of truth" he said

He could feel his heart pounding hard, his adrenaline increased, and his body sweats. Finally he saw what the chamber contained and he couldn't believe his eyes. He just said

-"Holy shit! That's incredible!"

  



	2. Chapter 2 The chosen souls

Chapter 2: The chosen souls 

****

While on Earth there is a preparation from both sides, in the City of Antilia Colony, in the Data Room, one of the gloomy rooms located at the basement of a transportation company, two figures are standing in front of a computer screen. A woman with the name of Elena, second in command of the Atlantis frigate and a man dressed in black, with silver color long hair. Dante had replaced Rock after the death of the last. Now both of them are waiting something, Elena was operating the computer while Dante was walking from one side of the room to the other and anxiety was easily described in his blue eyes.

"Do you think it is a good idea to put her through such an experience?"

"…"

"Answer me Elena!"

"Don't forget Dante that she chose to become a frame runner, she knew what sacrifices were needed to be made, so I think she is just fine."

"I hope so!" 

"Don't worry, please! In a moment we will see her ranks."

Some minutes passed but for Dante they looked like centuries. At last, some letters and numbers appeared on screen putting an end to the anxiety they felt. The ranks were truly astonishing.

"Wow!! That's impressive, isn't it Dante?"

"Oh yeah, she kicks some serious ass out there…she must be fighting like… like… "

"…Like an Amazon, maybe?"

"Exactly…" 

"Dante, if she continues to train herself like this, in 3 years from now she will be one of the best runners ever, even Allan didn't have ranks like this."

"Trust me, she will make it because her heart desires it."

Outside it was already dark and rain had started to fall - even if the atmosphere wasn't natural it could house most of weather types - some floors above the Data Room the young lady was peering through the window of her room, at the city's lights, while memories were filling her mind and a voice of a friend was repeated in her thoughts…

          -…You won't make it, it is clear suicide…

"You seem very skeptical my lady, how can I help you?"

The lady turned and saw an old man's figure standing at the door of her room, his gently but tired from years eyes stared at her with a kind warmth.

It was Phillip, the person in charge for the safety of the facilities. He has been working here for years and he is quite old, now, he is just waiting to retire.

"Oh! Phillip I didn't notice you. Thanks for the offer but I don't think you can help…it is a personal matter you see."

"Come on now…try me!"

"Uh…okay, the reason for being like this is an old memory…an old advice."

"I see, and what did that advice say?"

"I can't reveal that…but…it has to do with my future as a frame runner."

"Hmm! If you don't want to open your heart to me that's fine, but take some advice from someone who has lived more than thou. Don't take glances of anger from the past, because the solution to your problem, whatever it is, lies in the future, the past just reminds you of your mistakes so you won't repeat them again."

The lady didn't answer.

"I hope that will help you. Now I have to go. Have a nice evening my dear,"

said Phillip as he walked away.

"He's right" the lady thought "I'll train harder and prove that I made the right decision." 

"Thank you Phillip, thank you very much!" she whispered.

Back to Earth, Jose still couldn't believe that Sector X was holding Jehuty itself still naked from the last battles against Anubis. He approached the old enemy with respect, now sitting lifeless in the middle of Sector X. He touched the weakened exoskeleton and tried to live up with his fantasy the struggle of that Frame against Bahram.

"Oh, boy! I…I can't believe it!" Jose thought

"How did Bahram get hold of it?!" 

"What happened to Dingo? Last reports from our spies said that he and Jehuty were one since he arrived in Deimos station."

As he finished these thoughts, he looked at the cockpit to see if there were any remains, but it was empty; the battle computer A. I. was missing and the only thing he found was some wire.

-"These must be connectors which kept him alive" he thought.

He searched the file again, which the boss gave to him, but there wasn't something that he didn't know. No clues on how did they obtain the frame, no clues as to what happened to the previous runner.

Suddenly a voice was heard

"You are wasting your time searching for something that you will never find. The boss just gave you what was necessary to give, but no more." 

The voice was clearly a woman's.

"It seems I have company. Who the hell are you?" Jose said

"Oh! You forget too easily, don't you Jose?"

The woman, still hiding from Jose, seemed to know him very well; Jose mysteriously felt that the person was somehow… familiar.

"Damn! Appear you…" Jose said in an angry way

He had hardly finished his sentence that he got a response. This time the voice was heard closer than before; the person was approaching but still hidden.

"There is not need to shout my love!"

After this the woman appeared behind Jehuty. She was wearing a frame runner's suit and a helmet was covering her head which also hiding her face. She continued to approach slowly and stopped just some meters opposite Jose.

"Take off your helmet! How dare you call me "your love"? Jose said in an angry but also ironic way, and continued more serious this time "I had one love and she died long ago."

"I see." she said while she was taking off her helmet. The good-looking woman let her long blond hair fall at her back and uncovered her face that was crossed with an old scar. Even like this she still looked gorgeous. Her brown eyes had a look of satisfaction and seriousness. 

"Oh my goodness…is that you? Anne? No, it can't be… I saw you dying! How…how did you survive?!" Jose said in astonishment.

"Miracles still happen my dear." Anne replied

"But didn't Nohman kill you?" Jose asked

"At least he tried. He managed to destroy Nereid, my Orbital Frame, but I survived. You see Nohman was busy with Dolores and Jehuty was missing, he just wanted to get rid of me quickly using Anubis against me."

"Why? I mean…I can't understand the reason"

"Let me explain it all from the start"

They sit in front of Jehuty and Anne started her story.

"I was born in Mars, I was the first child of my family but because of Bahram they send me to Earth. I spent my childhood there among other people who supported and raised me; later on, I learned that I had a brother and a sister. From that point on, I started looking for my family so I decided to work for Bahram even though I knew its plans for world domination."

"You mean you worked for Bahram in order to find your family?"

"Exactly! I heard many rumors about my family like they were in trouble but I wasn't sure if these were true. Then I met you and you know the rest."

"Yeah! Our relationship."

"That was actually a bad move because Nohman didn't like that."

"If I'm correct, his act to kill you was an act of jealousy because of our relationship?"

"Obviously."

"I can't believe it…but then why didn't he try to do something to me?"

"Because you are precious to him, that's why. He wanted you for Jehuty, he used you, and now his son continues his work."

"And now what you want here? How did you get into the base and the Sector?"

"I came hiding in one of the supply frigates and I entered the room with my ID card; I waited for Rene to appear and kill him for his father's sins. Imagine my surprise when I saw you here."

Jose at that time noticed the gun Anne was carrying.

"So you came here only to kill Rene?"

"No, I also came for you because I want your help."

"If I can offer something, why not."

"Look Jose, many years have passed and I have grown tired of my failures in finding my family, my origin. I'm willing to offer everything to achieve my goal…even my life."

" I have a plan in my mind but I have doubts whether to reveal it to you or not."

"Why?"

"Because you may lose your life…your only life and that's something I don't want."

"Please Jose, let me try at least, do it for me. I will find them or I'll die trying."

"Ok but it will take time."

"I don't care, the result is what counts!"

"It's settled, let's awaken the Knight!' Jose said while looking at Jehuty.

Some floors above, in the Construction Chamber, Alex was trying to implant the P.A.S. (Psychic Amplifier System) on Azrael with the help of some robots.

"Damn it!" he shouted 

"The power supplier of the P.A.S. doesn't work properly…I must connect it to the anti-proton reactor, but this will take ages" he thought. He was ready to quit.

"No, Alex…you should try again and again…" he thought "… I must accomplish my plan."

At the same time in boss's office a man was filling a report, with the help of a hologram.

"Sir, plan phoenix is accomplished. They have settled the final measures and wait for your command to begin and retrieve what we have lost."

 "Excellent! You have my permission to begin. Finally the revenge is mine."

The countdown has started. Soon the world may face a new war age once again, but hope dies last. It is a matter of faith.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Encounter

**_Chapter 3: Unexpected Encounter_**

****

**_Four years passed since then. Now in 2182 AD things have dramatically changed. Bahram is at last revived. The forces of UNSF on Earth are falling one by one. Only some countries withstand the pressure of Bahram forces, which have become more powerful thanks to advanced technology. In the other colonies of Mars, Calisto, Europa and Antilia, things are not better and forgotten memories of terror awaken through the human race. The last hope of UNSF stands now on the hands of former Frame Runners, like Leo, and other 'Lone Wolfs'. Soon they must be ready to face…an unexpected encounter._**

****

**_The Sahara desert, one of the hottest places on Earth; it used to be the land of many ancient civilizations, which vanished in the sands of time. In the last centuries it was a quiet place but after Bahram's revival, a part of it has become a fully equipped and well-protected training ground._**

**_Sounds of battle are roaming in the air; in the view of the hostile desert two gigantic figures were giving a fight. The orbital frames were easily recognized as the fight between the A.R. (Advanced Raptor) and the woman shaped orbital frame, known as Ardjet II._**

****

**_"Enemy status scan accomplished, A.R. status: damage exceeding 86%!" April said_**

**_"Then, let's give an end to this!" Ken said_**

****

**_For Ken it was the first time that she used a Frame with an A. I. like April, it gave a personality to the Frame, and it reminded Ken April's "ancestor" and Jehuty's battle A. I., Ada, even they were totally different._**

**_The Ardjet II with a quick dodge evaded the incoming fire from the heavily damaged A.R., during the evasion it extended the hand and the energy blade appeared. Then with a dash uppercut it slashed through the enemy and stopped a few meters away. The A.R. struggled to keep up fighting but soon it ended within the sound of explosions, energy jolts and burning flames._**

****

**_"Kisses to your mommy, freak!" Ken said_**

**_"Ha, ha, you always have a way of enjoying your battles Ken, don't you? Bill said through radio communication_**

****

**_Bill was the chief training instructor; a handsome black man known for his friendly manner and respect for the other, enemy or not. He also commanded every unmanned frame for training use only._**

****

**_"Always Billy, always." Ken said_**

**_"How was the A.R.?"_**

**_"More powerful than common Raptors and quite a challenge to beat, it was a bit nasty in moments!"_**

**_"Well, you have to get used to it. Bahram has advanced every fighting frame even Naritas and Leopardos."_**

**_"Do you have one of these so I can train a bit more?"_**

**_"I'm afraid this is something I can't allow" a voice of a young boy was heard_**

****

**_Ken noticed a humanoid robot just behind her._**

****

**_"Who the…you?!" She said in surprise_**

**_"Long time no see Ken." The runner of the robot said_**

**_"Leo? Is that you?" she asked_**

**_"You still remember me I see."_**

**_"How can I forget you! Where have you been all these years?"_**

**_"It's a long story. I'll tell you as soon as I finish my training."_**

**_"Ok, then I'll wait at the base. Good luck with your training" Ken said as she flew with Ardjet II to the base, located some miles away._**

****

**_At the same time Leo was preparing the Vic Viper for battle. While doing this he put his hand on his chest and took away a medallion. This medallion was given from Celvice as a memento from her before leaving Earth. "I hope she's all right wherever she is." Leo thought_**

**_After a short while he was ready _**

****

**_"Ok Leo, back to work now, don't let them down!"_**

****

**_Meanwhile, some thousands of miles away, within the cold grounds of Siberia. The whole crew of the base was in action. But in Rene's office a report is taking place with some quite interesting news._**

****

**_"Sir, all colonies are under our control, our plan has total success!"_**

**_"That's very good officer, excellent work!" Rene said_**

**_"But…" the officer added_**

**_"But, what?" Rene asked_**

**_"Well, the remaining countries may have a secret weapon, as our spies informed me, it's about a new generation Orbital Frame called "Amazon" and it will be tested today in the Sahara Training ground sir."_**

**_"Hmm…I don't think it's a threat to us so let it be; we will destroy it when time comes. By the way how the Azrael project goes?"_**

**_"From what Alex told me the Frame is nearly complete, it is actually ready by 85% sir"_**

**_"Good! And the Armada?"_**

**_"The Armada is waiting behind the Moon, cloaked from the OSS, ready for action. Also war machine «Doom» is ready, and the runner of "Mirron" waits your orders sir."_**

**_"And Jehuty?"_**

**_"You mean the Iridium Project sir?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"As Jose said, he made the SSA (Self-Supporting Armor) again so the frame looks like before the battles with Anubis. He also increased its abilities to the max reaching the levels of Jehuty version 2 we faced before the final battle and even beyond it, and now is making a battle A. I. for it, sir."_**

**_"Terrific! You can leave officer, thank you for the info." Rene said with his face full of pleasure._**

****

**_As the officer left the room Rene got up from his desk and while he was looking at the hologram of the solar system he thought:_**

****

**_"Everything is going fine but why am I still having this awful feeling, like something terrible is about to happen."_**

****

**_While these events were taking place, a spaceship was approaching the Earth's orbit and so the OSS (Orbital Space Station) was taking the identity process._**

****

**_"Orbital space station here, please give us your identity."_**

**_"This is transport frigate Atlantis, we brought the 'Cargo', series 5691 to 8622!" Elena said_**

**_ "Ok, start the process to enter the Earth's atmosphere." the OSS replied _**

****

****

**_The 'Cargo' was nothing more than a code name for the new Orbital Frame "Amazon", in case of being spied by Bahram officers, without being aware that Bahram already knows about it. _**

**_At the same time, at the docking sector of Atlantis, where the "Amazon" was located, the female runner has a conversation with Dante._**

****

**_"Dante do you think I'm ready for this?" the lady asked_**

**_"Absolutely! You are one of the best, have you forgotten that?" _**

**_"No, I'm not talking about this. I just don't know if I'm ready to meet him."_**

**_"That's something you have to find out on your own my lady, but don't worry. Everything will go fine. And something else: don't underestimate him or be afraid, just focus and you will make it. Ok?"_**

**_"Ok!"_**

**_"Good, now go, your partner is waiting." Said Dante as he pointed to Amazon_**

****

**_The girl approached the Orbital Frame and before entering the cockpit she said to him:_**

****

**_"Thanks Dante for everything, I really appreciate what Elena and you have done all these years for me…farewell."_**

**_"Farewell my lady, and take care."_**

****

**_As Dante was finishing his words, he left the docking sector. The Amazon started to move. Some moments later, the gates opened and a view of the Earth filled the whole sight. Slowly, like being afraid of being left free in space, the Amazon moved out from Atlantis. After the female runner got used to this first time feeling, she said through radio communication:_**

**_"Training grounds, radio cover is over, Amazon ready for action, please identify my target." _**

**_"Training grounds here, Amazon you have entry acceptance, your target is located in position 6-9-0 from the point you are, he is all yours and good luck, over and out." Billy replied to her._**

**_After this conversation, with a dash the Amazon started entry in Earth's atmosphere._**

****

**_Meanwhile Leo was giving his report_**

****

**_"Leo here, Vic Viper is ready to roll, please confirm my target." He said _**

**_But he didn't get a response_**

**_"What the heck?!" he thought_**

**_"Hey guys give me my target!" he shouted_**

**_Again no response but something appeared on the radar "Object approaching with high velocity, position 45 degrees South-West, Speed 2.438 Km/h, Object power level unknown." the battle A. I said _**

**_Leo soon observed an object in the sky, which was burning aflame like a meteor in the atmosphere; he soon realized that the object was actually human shaped._**

**_"An Orbital Frame" he thought_**

**_The mysterious war machine, after making a maneuver, landed just opposite Vic Viper about half a mile away, still overheated from the entry but not for long. It was really strange to its construction. The body had a female shape with colors of metal red and silver with a strange mask on the head, the thrusters, located at the back, looked one with the body, while the cockpit wasn't in the groin but nowhere to be seen. In general, the whole Frame had a design that showed a light, fast and formidable opponent._**

****

**_"You must be the Vic Viper, piloted by Leo Stenbuck, aren't you?" The rival runner said_**

**_"Hmm… that female voice; sounds somehow…familiar! Leo thought_**

**_"Yes, I am, and who are you?" he replied_**

**_"It doesn't matter who I am, but if you want to know so badly, just fight me; I'll be your target!"_**

**_"Ok, if that's your wish! But you will lose." Said Leo_**

**_"So you think!" the runner replied_**

****

**_Both Robots started dashing at the same time executing different close range attacks. None of them found their target as both machines evaded or blocked each hit they were about to take. The martial art moves of the Amazon were very quick and wouldn't let Leo change to flight mode so he just continued along with slash attacks. The battle was getting fierce and everything showed that the fighters were equal._**

****

**_"The runner lacks in experience but fights really well and her Frame is quite strong!" Leo thought_**

**_"Even the fact that I have more powerful Frame he fights really awesome due to his experience." The female runner thought_**

****

**_After these thoughts the Amazon got in long range. This move gave Leo the chance to use Burst attacks, which hit accurately, sending the Amazon flying and trailing on the ground._**

****

**_"Hey! Leaving so soon?" Leo said_**

**_"Arggh! Not yet! Amazon, enter cloak mode!" the female runner said_**

**_"Changing mode, cloaking fully functional in use." the Amazon A.I. said as the frame disappeared._**

**_"What the…!" Leo said_**

**_"I have to find her before she hits me!" he thought_**

****

**_But it was already too late; the Amazon started to attack from all sides cloaked as it was, making Leo hard to keep up._**

****

**_Soon the Vic Viper A.I. said_**

**_"Damage exceeding 50%"_**

**_"Damn it!" Leo said "Use all scanning systems!" he said to the A.I._**

**_And the A.I. started:_**

**_"Thermal scan: Negative."_**

**_"Sonar scan: Negative."_**

**_"Metatron detector: Negative."_**

**_"X-Ray scan: Negative."_**

**_"Damn!" Leo said in anger_**

**_He hadn't finished his sentence when the Amazon started attacking again._**

**_"Arghh! That's really nasty! Her cloak is flawless!" but soon the battle A.I. mentioned_**

**_"Damage exceeding 75%."_**

**_"Hmm, lets try this:…Battle computer, change mode of thermal scanner, search for something cool." Said Leo quite sure for his idea_**

**_"Signal of cool object directly behind us and approaching" said the A.I._**

**_"Gotcha!" said Leo while he made a 180 degrees turn and with a right cross slash hit something invisible and the Amazon reappeared._**

**_"Arggh! How did you find me?" the female runner said in surprise_**

**_"I just searched for something cooler than desert's environment, that's all." Leo replied_**

**_"Ok, now lets get serious." The female runner said_**

**_With some quick evasive moves the Amazon reached Vic Viper and grabbed it, then started 'frying' Leo's robot by overheating the systems, using overflowing energy._**

**_"Stop it!!" Leo said in anxiety_**

**_"So soon? We haven't even started!" the rival runner replied_**

****

**_After this scene, the Amazon through Vic Viper in the air, and by using 0-shift it appeared behind the damaged robot, a charged slash was enough to sent Leo's Frame crashing on the ground formatting a large crater._**

****

**_"Damage to the Frame exceeding 90%. Damage report: Thruster navigation systems disabled, flight mode disabled, energy loss due to cracks in main supplier, Defense loss due to damaged exoskeleton, hydraulic and pneumatic manual movement disabled. Due to the above, Superior Estimation index dropped to minus 92.67%." the Vic Viper A.I. said_**

**_"Enabling recovery systems, main priority given in main supplier and thruster navigation system!" Leo said in agony_**

**_"What a pity! The great Vic Viper losing from a newcomer." Said the female runner in an ironic way_**

****

**_By finishing this sentence, it started charging a long-range hyper burst attack. A race between recovery and attack charging systems of the two Frames had started. _**

****

**_"Recovery system in use. Frame recovered in 58%…60%…"_**

**_"Burst attack charging. Power concentrated: 56%…58%…"_**

**_"Come on…faster, faster!" said Leo still in agony with his heart pounding like crazy_**

****

**_Some miles above, in the Atlantis frigate, which was in orbit around Earth, a conversation was held between Elena and Dante._**

****

**_"Elena, how is she doing?"  Dante asked _**

**_"She has the edge in the battle, and now she prepares the final blow."_**

**_"I hope she won't overdo it."_**

**_"Come on Dante, she's not a child anymore, she knows what to do."_**

****

**_Meanwhile, back to Training Grounds, Ken had reached the facilities and she was observing the battle._**

****

**_"That new Frame is a toughie, I think I should step in." Ken said_**

**_"Don't even consider it Ken, take it out of your mind." Billy said_**

**_"But why?" _**

**_"I'll explain to you."_**

**_"If you want to explain something just do it quickly before it is too late for Leo!"_**

**_"Well, the Frame you see is the new generation of Orbital Frames, you see, Amazon combines a variety of offensive and defensive systems, dealing from martial arts and close range attacks to quite powerful long-range attacks. Now we are just testing it." _**

**_"By killing Leo?! See Bill, that Frame is ready to destroy him, and you don't even care!"_**

**_"Don't say that again! I care as much as I do for you, just trust me, ok?" Billy said in an angry way_**

**_"Leo will make it. Just have faith Ken." An artificial voice was heard in the room_**

****

**_Ken turned and looked in astonishment, as a human shaped android was approaching her_**

****

**_"Bill, wha…what's this?"_**

**_"Don't worry. It's Ada." Billy said quite simply_**

**_"WHAT? But Ada wasn't supposed to be in…" said Ken even more surprised_**

**_"Leo will explain everything to you soon enough." Billy said to her_**

****

**_In the battleground things were critical for Leo as he struggled to keep up_**

****

**_"Recovery completed, priority systems repaired and fully operational." The Vic Viper A.I. said_**

**_"Let's move out from here!" Leo said quite relieved_**

**_"Power charge completed, ready to fire in 3…" the Amazon A.I. said_**

**_Vic Viper started to move _**

**_"…2…"_**

**_Vic Viper was standing tall _**

**_"…1…"_**

**_"Let's go!" said Leo as he executed a dash and started moving out of the crater_**

**_"…Fire!"_**

****

**_A huge energy beam, spitting fire, came out from the Amazons hands, and a huge explosion occurred; flames, jolts, dust and smoke were jamming the sight and everyone believed that Leo and Vic Viper were destroyed, while the shiny new Frame, flying above the cloud of smoke, was showing the power of the once Anti-Earth weapon. But soon they realized how wrong they were as Vic Viper attacked Amazon for one more time._**

****

**_"You missed me so soon?" said Leo_**

**_"You are really stubborn, aren't you? Why you don't give up?" the female runner said_**

**_"Never; as long as I live I will fight you and win or I'll die trying!" Leo replied_**

**_"Always the same, but you don't understand Leo!" the Amazon's runner said_**

****

**_She hadn't finished her sentence and both frames were lying on the ground because of Leo's dashing; the Amazon responded with a magnetic pulse, an energy wave counter-attack, which except from destroying the electronic parts it also threw Vic Viper in the air, directly above the Amazon._**

****

**_"System overload, Frame shutting down." The Vic viper A.I. said before shutting down_**

**_"Oh God, I'm doomed." Leo said hopelessly _**

****

**_As Vic Viper was falling from the sky like a fallen star directly to the Amazon's hands hope was getting lost for its runner, especially when the rival Frame raised her hand and transformed it to a sword in order to finish once and for all this battle by piercing the heavily damaged Vic Viper._**

****

**_"I'm sorry Leo, I hope you will forgive me!" said the female runner_**

**_"NOOO!!" Leo screamed as he closed his eyes_**

****

**_The contact was immense but there wasn't any noise of metal piercing; Leo opened his eyes. He saw the Amazon holding Vic Viper, to his surprise the rival Frame hadn't hit Vic Viper; it just grabbed and held him directly opposite the Amazon._**

****

**_"Hey, what's going on!?" Leo asked_**

****

**_The Amazon cockpit hatch opened, which was located in the belly of the frame in vertical position, and the female runner appeared._**

****

**_"Is that enough for you?" she said as she took off her helmet_**

**_"Celvice?!!!" Leo said in astonishment_**

****

****

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

****


End file.
